I won ONCE
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Zelena réussit à lancer son sort. Le vortex la happe. Elle remonte le temps et change son destin. Pour une fois, elle remporte la victoire. 3x22
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **C'est encore une vieille fanfiction. Le plan détaillé est couché sur papier depuis 2014 mais je me suis laissée distraire par d'autres idées que j'ai eu en cours de route... La voici donc avec beaucoup de retard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le pentacle était formé : l'épée du courage de David, le cerveau étincelant d'or et d'intelligence de Rumpelstilskin, l'innocence du nouveau-né des Charmings. Une tornade divine surgit au cœur du sceau. Elle se fait grandissante, infernale.

Zelena regarde ce fléau temporel avec gourmandise et admiration. Elle peut enfin changer son destin. Elle peut recommencer, avoir une nouvelle vie.

La cavalerie arrive. David arrive en compagnie de son insupportable sauveuse et fille. Regina est à leur suite.

« Adieu, _sis_ ! » lança la Wicked Witch avant de sauter dans le vortex temporel.

Zelena songea alors à quel point sa réplique était doucereusement ironique : Regina n'existerait bientôt plus. Elle fut emportée dans le tourbillon, à des années de cela, au fin fond de l'Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Elle atterrit solidement sur ses pieds. Elle scruta la forêt. Elle devrait apprendre à connaître ce pays avant toute chose. Elle devait trouver le château du roi Léopold, avant que la princesse Eva ne vienne à lui révéler l'existence de la grossesse de Cora.

Un peu de magie suffit à faire disparaître ses vêtements modernes au profit de vêtements contemporains à cette époque. Une longue robe pourpre l'enveloppa. Les pans du tissus léchèrent le sol. Les manches se terminaient en une fine dentelle. Le décolleté était piqué de pierreries qui scintillaient au soleil, révélant ses atouts généreux. Ainsi vêtue, elle se mit en quête d'un village. Elle ne pouvait se présenter au palais sans avoir des sous-fifres elle se devait d'avoir un minimum de prestance...

Elle suscita une certaine curiosité, cela va sans dire. Elle dénota aisément avec ses riches vêtements immaculés de saleté au milieu de ces maisons boueuses. L'activité du village se figea. Tous la fixèrent avec inquiétude et fascination.

« J'ai besoin d'un valet de pied et d'un cocher. » déclara Zelena en parcourant son assistance du regard.

Les villageois se regardèrent les uns les autres, murmurant à esse basse. Cette inconnue était-elle sérieuse ? Devant leur méfiance, Zelena s'agaça. Sa précipitation la poussait à la générosité.

« Je donnerai de l'or. » dit-elle pour les appâter.

Les murmures se firent plus bourdonnant encore. L'offre était alléchante mais nul ne s'avança pour vérifier les dires de cette femme. Zelena les scruta du regard. Un jeune homme brisa le rang : il était grand et frêle, dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de tomber du lit. Un deuxième s'avança alors, suivant l'exemple du premier. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, rondouillard à la moustache grossièrement taillée qui descendait jusque sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Bien, les félicita la fille de Cora. Tu seras le cocher. »

Elle désigna l'homme rondouillard qui marmonna faiblement quelque chose dans sa moustache.

« Tu seras le valet de pied. » termina-t-elle en point l'homme maigrelet.

Ce dernier hocha frénétiquement la tête, intimidé par sa propre audace.

Trois « pop » sonores se firent entendre, accompagnant l'explosion de petits nuages d'un vert intense.

Les deux hommes furent ainsi paré de costumes sur mesure, tout de blanc et d'or. Les deux hommes admirèrent leurs nouveau vêtements avec des yeux ronds. L'homme rondouillard tira fièrement sur les pans de son veston, la mine réjouie, prêt à jouer son rôle. Le village faisait des messes basses encore plus sonores. On percevait cette fois de l'admiration dénuée d'appréhension.

En effet, Zelena avait fait apparaître un grand carrosse. Sa forme carrée le rendait imposant et austère. De grandes portes vitrées paraient ses flancs. Il était d'un bois chocolaté et ses bordures étaient d'or. Le cocher se hissa à sa place.

« Je donne autant de pièces d'or que peut en contenir ses paumes à celui qui fera apprêter quatre chevaux. », clama Zelena.

Deux jeunes garçons partirent au pas de course et revinrent avec quatre chevaux. Ils étaient blancs et leurs robes pommelés de tâches grises, comme si la pluie avait laissé des traces de son passage.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent, timides et curieux. Zelena leur ordonna de tendre leurs mains. Ils s'exécutèrent , formant un vague récipient de leurs mains. La Wicked Witch sortit une petite bourse de cuir de son décolleté. Elle renversa le contenu dans les mains tendues. Les pièces affluèrent, s'entrechoquant dans un bruit reconnaissable. Les pièces d'or tombèrent, plus nombreuses que ce que la petite bourse aurait pu contenir. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une bourse sans fond. L'or bientôt déborda et quelques pièces chutèrent sur le sol.

« Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. », leur dit-elle.

Son valet de pied était déjà prêt. Il lui ouvrit la porte en s'inclinant. Zelena monta. Une fois que la Wicked Witch et ses deux serviteurs furent confortablement installés, le carrosse partit. Il fila à travers la forêt, s'éloignant du village.

Le cocher demande où ils devaient se rendre.

« Le château de Léopold. »

Le cocher pressa les chevaux. Zelena regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Un sourire rayonnant illuminait son cœur : elle était sur le point de réussir.

* * *

Le carrosse s'arrêta dans la cour du château. Le valet bondit de son assise et ouvrit cérémonieusement la porte. Zelena fit son entrée. Sa robe écarlate attirait les yeux curieux des domestiques qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'arrivée de visiteur.

Zelena se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais.

« Annoncer au prince Léopold que la princesse Zelena vient lui rendre visite. » lança-t-elle sans préambule aux gardes qui tenaient la porte.

Le prince reçut cette invitée imprévue dont il n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de faire connaissance. A son bras, Cora jeune et éblouissante dans des tissus d'un blanc cassé qui rehaussaient sa peau blanche et ses lèvres rouges carmin. La fiancée du prince toisait Zelena d'un regard dur, lui faisant comprendre que le prince était chasse gardée.

\- « Je vous invite à rester au château, dit Léopold.

\- Je vais lui montrer ses appartements, se propose aussitôt Cora. Elle sera près des miens et je pourrais la recevoir dans mon petit salon pour converser avec elle. »

Elle sourit à Léopold qui se laisse duper par cette bonté de façade. Cora et Zelena montèrent les larges marches qui tourbillonnaient jusque à l'étage. Cora s'arrêta devant une grande et large porte qui les séparait de la chambre vide.

\- « De quel contrée dites-vous venir ?, demanda la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Du pays d'Oz, répéta Zelena.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé..., fit Cora avec une innocence feinte.

\- C'est un pays lointain, là est peut-être la raison.

\- Le prince est déjà engagé auprès de moi le séduire ne vous attirera que des déceptions.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour le prince. »

Cora plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si elle aurait pu fouiller d'un simple regard dans les véritables intentions de cette femme. Cette princesse d'Oz semblait sincère mais Cora était trop calculatrice pour se laisser attendrir par la vérité des gens.

\- « Quel est votre nom par ailleurs ?

\- Zelena.

-C'est un doux prénom, reconnut Cora avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Vous le pensez ?, demanda Zelena en tentant de paraître désintéressée de sa réponse.

\- Oui. Pour tout vous dire, je songeais à appeler ma fille ainsi, s'il m'était donné d'en avoir une.

\- Vraiment ? »

Cora hocha la tête puis se reprit :

« Bien qu'en tant qu'épouse du futur roi, je devrais être à la hauteur et lui donner un héritier mâle. »

Zelena retint un rictus de déception. Elle remercia Cora de lui avoir montré ses appartements et pénétra dans sa chambre. La journée se termina ainsi. Zelena était satisfaite : elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château sans attirer l'attention. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à observer sa proie et attendre que celle-ci commette une erreur qui la précipiterait à sa perte.

* * *

Cora arborait déjà ce chignon serré qui deviendrait sa signature capillaire. Elle traverse le grand hall. Il faisait nuit et un feu ronronnait dans une des imposantes cheminée. Cora était tout à son aide ses habits de fine soie et de pierreries. Une cape chaude couvrait ses épaules.

Face à elle, l'air grave, le prince Léopold, déjà si vieux, lui demandait des explications. Il désirait savoir si les rumeurs du château était vraies, si Cora était belle et bien enceinte d'un autre homme, si elle avait volé de l'or du château pour cet homme.

« Il n'y a a pas de bébé. Il n'y a que de l'amour pour vous. » étaya Cora.

La princesse Eva surgit d'un coin de la pièce, telle un oiseau de mauvais augure. Elle était toute immaculée dans sa robe blanche, symbole de sa pureté. Un châle rose tomait sur ses frêles épaules. Eva toisa sa rivale d'un air triomphant, quoique on put croire qu'elle resta impassible. Elle suggéra au prince de fouiller ses poches et que ce qu'il y trouverait suffirait à prouver ses dires. Léopold s'exécuta. Cora se sentit acculée au mur ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le prince ne découvre la vérité. Elle détourna le regard tandis que Lépold fouillait ses poches.

« Il n'y a rien. » révéla-t-il en se reculant.

Cora dissimula sa surprise. Elle apposa discrètement sa main sur une de ses poches et constata par elle-même que celle-ci était bien vide. Elle reprit contenance.

« Voyez, mon amour, comme j'avais raison sur sa véritable nature. » dit-elle avec dureté.

Se disant, elle toisa Eva du même regard donc celle-ci l'avait gratifié quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je ne comprends pas, commença Eva, je l'ai entendue, elle a dit que... »

Léopold fit volte-face vers cette dernière. Il se plaça symboliquement entre Cora et elle.

« Taisez-vous. C'en est assez, gronda Léopold Vous avez fait bien assez de mal. Je vous prierai de partir demain dès l'aurore. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Eva savait qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de tenter de plaider sa cause alors que tout était contre elle. Elle ravala ses larmes et quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Le prince se tourna vers Cora, lui prit doucement les mains.

\- « Je suis navré d'avoir été aveugle et d'avoir prêté attention à ces commérages de bonnes femmes.

\- Il est normal que vous doutiez de ma sincérité, fit Cora, vexée. Je ne suis qu'une paysanne.

\- Une paysanne qui sera ma reine.

\- Dois-je m'attendre encore à ce que vous vous méfiez de moi ?

\- Jamais », promit Léopold.

Cora le prit dans ses bras, scellant ses douces paroles. Sans qu'il ne puisse la voir, elle ferma les yeux, apaisée. Par ailleurs, un mystère planait toujours sur l'identité de son bienfaiteur...

Derrière les imposantes portes en chêne de la pièce, Zelena n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Dans ses mains, elle contenait la poignée de bijoux qui se trouvaient, il y a quelques instants encore, dans les poches de sa jeune mère. Elle avait apprécié assister à la décadence de la princesse Eva. Elle riait encore, sadique, du malheur et de la honte qu'elle avait causé à la princesse du royaume du Nord. Cette vengeance était pour Zelena quelque chose de bien plus réjouissant que sa mort.

* * *

Zelena attendit que sa mère eut fini d'adoucir Léopold et s'en soit débarrassé. Lorsque Cora sortit de la pièce, la Wicked Witch l'attendait, faisant s'entrechoquer les bijoux dans sa main. Ceci n'échappa nullement au regard avisé de la fille de meunier. Les traits de son visage se durcirent aussitôt.

\- « C'est donc vous, ma bienfaitrice...

\- En effet, confirma Zelena en soutenant son regard.

\- Votre...bonté ne doit pas être une chose qui se voit attribuée sans compensation. Qu'attendez-vous de ma part ?

\- Je souhaiterais discuter avec vous quelques instants.

\- Fort bien mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'ai d'ors et déjà un rendez-vous cette nuit. Aussi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

Cora arracha les bijoux des mains de Zelena et partit sans ajouter un mot. Elle partit rejoindre le jardinier comme cela était convenu. Elle lui donna tout les bijoux qu'elle avait pu dérober, soit autant d'or qu'il suffirait pour mener une vie aisée. L'escroc et père de Zelena partit dans la nuit et fit plus jamais entendre parler de nuit.

Cora rejoignit la princesse d'Oz dans ses appartements, comme cela avait été convenu. Zelena était déjà assise, une tasse thé à la main. Elle invita Cora à prendre place en face d'elle ce que cette dernière consentit à faire, non sans mauvaise volonté. Elle ne daigna pas toucher à la tasse que Zelena avait préparé à son intention, cela aurait trop s'assujettir à cette inconnue.

« Je suis votre fille. »

Cora passa de l'étonnement au rire, ce que Zelena coupa aussitôt.

« De ce que j'ai pu apprendre, Eva vous dénonce à Léopold. Il trouve les bijoux et renonce à son engagement. Eva l'épouse et vous, Mère, vous abandonnez l'enfant que vous portez. »

Cora n'y croyait toujours pas.

\- « Je suis cet enfant. Je m'appelle Zelena, je suis votre fille mais aussi la plus puissante sorcière que ce monde ne connaîtra jamais.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je abandonné une telle enfant prodige ?

\- Pour vous donner de meilleures chances d'accéder aux hautes places du pouvoir. Vous avez épousé le prince Henry, le cadet des princes et vous n'avez eu qu'un petit comté misérable. Vous avez eu une autre enfant, Regina, confia Zelena non sans dégoût, qui est devenue reine mais vous a déçu à maintes reprises. »

Cora assimila cette biographie qu'elle n'avait vécue.

« Je suis ici pour vous empêcher de commettre cette erreur, conclut Zelena. Léopold croira qu'il est mon père. Vous aurez pour fille la plus puissante sorcière. Vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous méritez. Je vous ferais honneur. Je saurais être digne de vous.»

Zelena cachait derrière ce discours prosaïque et distant, une marque d'affection. Elle avait cherché à consolider sa puissante magie parce que sa mère avait désespérément cherché à ce que Regina soit à la hauteur. En étant digne par ses capacités, elle se rendait digne d'être aimée par sa mère.

\- « Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'à moi ?, demanda Cora.

\- J'ai créé un sort pour voyager dans le temps, pour vous trouver et changer le destin.

\- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, que dois-je faire à présent ?

\- Rien, si ce n'est profiter de ce qui s'offre à vous. Nous devrions nous rencontrer sous peu. » conclut-elle en regardant le ventre, encore plat, de sa mère.

Zelena s'estompa. Elle disparut du passé, car ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle était, ne sera bientôt plus. Elle avait réussi, elle avait changé sa mère, elle avait changé son destin.

Cora se retrouva seule. Il n'y avait que cette tasse de thé à présent refroidie pour prouver qu'une autre personne avait été dans cette pièce avec elle. Elle avait du mal à le croire et pourtant...

Elle caressa son ventre avec tendresse. Lorsque cet enfant viendrait au monde, elle pourrait vérifier les dires de cette Zelena... mais pour l'heure, elle avait des noces à célébrer.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le flashback entre Eva, Cora et Léopold est issu du 3x18.**


	2. Chapter 2

La princesse Eva quitta la palais, comme le lui avait vivement suggérer le prince héritier du royaume. Cora marcha jusqu'à l'autel avec les honneurs, auréolée de félicité. Le royaume entier était alors témoin de sa nouvelle et prestigieuse classe sociale. Elle remplit son devoir conjugal de bonne grâce; Léopold lui offrait le pouvoir.

La fille du meunier était sereine à présent lorsqu'elle contemplait l'immensité des terres qui lui appartenaient : elle savait que son enfant serait élevée comme la fille de sang du roi.

Neuf lunes plus tard, Cora mit au monde une petite fille. Le nouveau-né hurlait à plein poumons. Sa mère le prit sur son sein et le calma. Elle restait toujours distante comme si quelqu'un lui aurait reproché sa sentimentalité.

« C'est une fille », annonça-t-elle à son époux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

Pour elle, c'était là une disgrâce. Elle, la reine, n'avait pas été en mesure de donner un héritier au roi.

Pour Léopold, cependant, ses préoccupations étaient toutes autres.

\- « Est-elle bien portante ?, demanda-t-il aux sages femmes.

\- Oui, Seigneur, répondit l'une d'elles en s'inclinant.

\- Comment vous portez-vous ?, demanda-t-il en prenant la main de son épouse.

\- Je suis fatiguée par l'effort. Je vais bien. »

Léopold embrassa Cora, tout heureux de son nouveau statut de père.

« Apportez tout ce qu'elle pourra désirer, ordonna-t-il à ses domestiques. Elle ne doit manquer de rien. »

Cora apprécia cette attention. Sa fille tétait à son sein, la douleur de la naissance étant à présent apaisée.

\- « J'aimerais l'appeler comme ma défunte mère, commença Léopold, que diriez-vous de l'appel...

\- Non, coupa sèchement Cora. J'ai déjà un prénom pour elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer cet honneur.

\- Quel est-il ? »

La reine abandonna la contemplation de son nouveau-né et regarda son époux.

\- « Zelena.

\- Pourquoi un tel nom ? D'où vient-il ?, demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Il est des choses qu'une mère sait bien avant que son enfant ne vienne au monde, répondit-elle mystérieusement. Elle s'appelle Zelena. »

Léopold acquiesça, ayant déjà compris que Cora n'était pas une femme à contrarier. Il quitta la pièce il devait préparer le baptême de la princesse Zelena.

* * *

La reine était occupée à broder. Elle était toute à son ouvrage. Elle était assise dans l'immense jardin de sa demeure, à l'ombre des arbres, dans le nuage du parfum des fleurs. Une légère brise faisait danser les arbres. Le temps était rayonnant, on prenait plaisir à être au grand air.

Zelena avait bien grandi elle n'était plus ce petit bébé fragile lové dans son couffin. Elle avait vu le printemps par cinq fois et presque autant d'hiver. Elle s'amusait à courir dans ce jardin aussi grand qu'une forêt, à courir parmi les haies, contourner les buis taillés, à passer sous les arches de fleurs. Elle cherchait à rattraper les oiseaux.

« Zelena !, l'appela sa mère. Viens me voir, je te prie. »

La marque de politesse n'effaçait en rien l'ordre implacable qu'il dissimulait. Zelena accourut. Elle était essoufflée et ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il, Mère ?

\- Tu t'agites. Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je cherchais à courir aussi vite que les oiseaux volent.

\- Prends-ceci et cesse de jacasser. Tu sembles t'y méprendre avec une pie. »

Cora lui donna un morceau de toile, un fil et une aiguille. Zelena regarda les objets puis sa mère, interrogative.

« Observe et fais comme moi. »

Cora reprit son ouvrage. Elle fit passer le fil plusieurs fois dans la toile, dessinant un trait bleu qui commençait à esquisser des vagues. Sa fille la regarda faire, circonspecte. La reine montra ensuite sa broderie. Cette dernière s'arrêta net. Zelena agitait doucement ses doigts, comme au rythme d'une musique. L'aiguille plongeait dans la toile avant de refaire surface et de replonger un peu plus loin.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Le ton dur la surpris. Zelena sursauta. L'aiguille et la toile retombèrent, inanimées, sur le banc entre elle et sa mère.

« Où Diable as-tu appris cela ? », demanda encore Cora.

Zelena garda la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient et masquaient les traits de son visage que l'on devinait inquiet et réservé.

\- « Je l'ai fait toute seule.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- Je demande aux objets de faire quelque chose et ils le font.

\- Recommence. »

Zelena réitéra ses gestes. L'aiguille était plus timide mais elle suivit tout de même les directives de la jeune princesse. Les yeux de Cora brillaient d'admiration. Le souvenir de cette Zelena adulte lui revint. Tout ceci était peut-être vrai en fin de compte...

Léopold arriva vers elles. Il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, au fur et à mesure qu'il distinguait plus nettement ce que faisait sa fille. Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, Coa le rassura :

« J'ai vu un oracle en songe. Zelena est promise à n grand et noble dessein. Ce don est une révélation. »

La petite princesse se fendit d'un large sourire, fière. Il était si rare que sa mère la félicite.

* * *

Zelena était une petite fille en pleine santé. Elle aimait être au grand air et observer la nature. Cependant, sa mère préférait la contraindre à rester assise pendant des heures devant un texte. La reine avait tenu à lui donner des cours elle-même, renonçant aux services d'un précepteur.

\- « Mère, je suis fatiguée.

\- Tu termines ce chapitre, ensuite tu pourras partir t'amuser.

\- J'y suis depuis ce matin.

\- Tu dois t'instruire et ce, tout au long de ta vie.

\- J'ai toute la vie pour cela. On dirait que vous essayer de me faire apprendre toutes les connaissances du monde. »

Dans cette immense pièce de pierre blanche aux fenêtres colorées par les vitraux, la princesse semblait bien petite. Cora s'approcha de son pupitre et donna un grand coup de sa paume. Le livre sursauta tout comme Zelena.

« Le connaissance est un pouvoir primordial, ma chérie. Sache qu'en ce bas monde, on ne dupe que les ignares. » dit-elle avec froideur.

Elle ne lâcha pas sa fille du regard. Cette dernière fut parcouru d'un long frisson sa mère semblait parler en connaissance de cause. Zelena baissa le regard sur son livre et poursuivit sa lecture, docile et Cora esquissa un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Les trois chevaux marchaient à l'ombre des arbres. La forêt sauvage était fascinante elle regorgeait de plantes et d'animaux que la princesse n'avait jamais vus. Le cheval blanc de son père était musculeux et puissant. Il était néanmoins vif et agile. La monture de Cora était imposante et majestueuse sa robe noire tranchait avec les tissus écarlate que sa cavalière affectionnait porter. Zelena avait préféré un cheval noire dont la particularité était d'avoir l'arrière-train blanc pommelé de tâches. La princesse avait été séduite par son originalité. Elle avait l'impression que le peintre n'avait pas daigné finir son ouvrage sur l'équidé. La princesse Zelena était une jeune fille elle avait dix ans.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser repaître leurs montures. Ils posèrent pied à terre. Léopold aida Cora à descendre.

\- « L'équitation est vraiment une activité étonnante, s'enthousiasma la princesse.

\- Ce sont des activités enfantines, la contredit aussitôt sa mère. Ce sont des enfantillages.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser, intervint Léopold en caressant la joue de sa fille. Il est important d'avoir une activité qui nous apaise en dehors du travail. »

Cora accorda un rictus à son époux il n'était pas nécessaire d'envenimer la situation. Elle le contourna puis prit sa fille par les épaules.

« Pouvez-vous vous en aller chercher du bois sec, je vous prie ? »

Léopold acquiesça. Cora entraîna sa fille. Elles s'accroupirent. Cora ôta le poignard du fourreau qui était à sa ceinture puis s'empara d'une pierre bien spécifique au sol. Elle lui montra comment créer une étincelle. Zelena écouta attentivement.

« As-tu compris ? Essaye à présent. », l'incita Cora.

Zelena prit une branche chétive sur le sol. Une aura verte lécha le bois qui s'embrasa comme une bougie.

\- « Et voilà, claironna la princesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Mais la magie rend toutes les choses si simples ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois apprendre à faire sans magie.

\- Tu dois apprendre que tout ce qui t'es donné peut t'être repris. Je veux te montrer ce que ton avenir peut te réserver si tu n'es pas vigilante. Tu dois viser l'excellence.

\- ...Oui, Mère, bredouilla l'enfant.

\- Bien. »

Cora afficha un visage bienveillant lorsque son époux revint. Il déposa les quelques brindilles de bois sec dans les flammes naissantes.

« J'ai toujours admirer la capacité qu'on les gens du peuple à faire un tout à partir de rien. » dit-il.

Cora contracta sa mâchoire si fort qu'il fut étonnant qu'aucun des deux n'entendisse ses dents grincer. La reine s'éloigna, afin d'aller chercher les quelques vivres qu'ils avaient emmenés pour ce pic-nique en pleine nature. Elle revint, prit place sur une souche à côté de son époux et de sa fille. Elle lui tendit le pain et le fromage. Léopold dégaina son poignard et coupa une tranche de pain frais. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à retirer la toile qui enveloppait le fromage, Cora ne se priva pas de lui rappeler ses origines paysannes.

« C'est un fromage que j'ai fait. A côté du moulin, il y avait une petite ferme qui faisait des fromages. J'y ai tout appris. »

Léopold avait toujours été admiratif de ses talents manuels, de ses expériences du monde réel, à des lieues de celui des nobles. Léopold s'extasia une fois encore sur son savoir-faire et la satisfaction pouvait aisément se lire sur le visage de sa femme elle devait le tenir en respect. Le fromage dégageait une agréable odeur. Léopold enfonça la lame dans la chair molle. Il coupa un généreux morceau. Pourtant, il n'était pas crémeux, ni dur. Il était comme sableux et des vers inondaient le fromage à présent pourri.

Zelena fronça le nez, révulsée par ces petits parasites remuants. Cora serra ses lèvres qui ne dessinèrent plus qu'un trait fin sur son visage. Léopold essuya son poignard puis jeta le fromage un peu plus loin.

\- « Quel dommage qu'il soit pourri mais il fera bien le bonheur des charognards.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu se produire, se défendit Cora.

\- Je vais chercher des fruits », s'empressa de dire Zelena en se levant.

Elle partit avec tant d'empressement que ses parents ne purent que surprendre l'ombre de sa robe. Elle leva les yeux vers la cimes des arbres. Elle chercha figuiers, pommiers et autres mets sucrés qui auraient pu pendre aux branches. En apercevant des buissons ronceux, elle s'en approcha pour en cueillir les fruits. Elle aperçut un chant au loin. Quelque chose était empalé au beau milieu du champ. L'étrange chose écartait les bras elle était vêtue d'un gilet noir et d'un étrange chapeau, tout en hauteur. Zelena plissa les yeux pour le voir plus distinctement : sa tête semblait faite d'un navet et un large sourire y avait été taillé.

« Quel étrange épouvantail... » murmura Zelena avant de s'éloigner.

Elle devait retourner auprès de ses parents, avant que cette délicieuse journée ne soit ombragée par les discordes.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, ils rentrèrent. Un domestique informa le monarque que des paysans souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui afin de lui faire part des mauvaises récoltes. Léopold prit sa fille par le bras.

« Pour gouverner le peuple, tu dois apprendre à le connaître. Tu vas y assister avec moi. »

Zelena acquiesça. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire ses premiers pas dans la cour du pouvoir.

* * *

Lorsque son père recevait des visites, Zelena aimait y assister. Elle appréciait observer son père résoudre les maux du peuple. C'était pour elle une prouesse qu'elle ne pourrait qu'essayer d'égaler lorsqu'elle monterait sur le trône.

Ce matin pourtant, le jeune inventeur qui leur rendit visite souhaitait leur montrer ses créations. En voyant la chose arriver, la princesse bondit de son siège Léopold se redressa, tendu.

« N'ayez crainte !, s'empressa de les rassurer l'inventeur. Ce n'est qu'une machine ! »

Le lion s'avançait, le pas traînant. Il tournait la tête de temps à autre. Il émettait un ronronnement grinçant. _Sans doute un de ses rouages_ , pensa la princesse. En l'observant de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que sa fourrure était toute de bois sculptée.

\- « Quelle merveille !, s'extasia Léopold en l'applaudissant brièvement.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, mon Seigneur, s'inclina l'inventeur. Je vous expose ma création. Je souhaite avoir des fonds pour vous éblouir par d'autres inventions.

\- Accordé.

\- Je vous en remercie.

\- Père, puis-je l'avoir ? »

Léopold tourna la tête vers sa fille, qui avait le regard brillant d'envie.

\- « Combien en voulez-vous ?, demanda Léopold à l'inventeur.

\- Et bien … J-je..., balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

\- Donnez-lui son poids en or », ordonna Léopold aux domestiques de la pièce.

Comme s'il venait de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, ils s'éparpillèrent et s'activèrent prestement. L'inventeur repartit avec une fortune considérable, auréolé de gloire et de louanges. Le lion mécanique prit la chambre de la princesse pour nouveau foyer et Zelena était tout à son bonheur de pouvoir le contempler ainsi à loisir.

* * *

Zelena regardait le lion marcher de son pas traînant à travers ses appartements. Il restait fascinant à ses yeux, bien que la magie ne soit quelque peu tarie. Le lion se figea son mécanisme devait être remonté pour pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Zelena caressa les rainures de sa crinière, pensive.

« Tu marches fort bien mais tu es plus sot que l'idiot du village, tu n'as point d'émoi et la bravoure te fait défaut... » soupira-t-elle.

Elle plongea dans les yeux de verre du lion quelques secondes puis se décida :

« Mais si ton inventeur ne t'a pas rendu justice par les outils, je le peux peut-être par d'autres moyens. »

Elle partit, toute guillerette, laissant quelques instant le lion à sa solitude. Elle alla consulter les ouvrages que sa mère gardait précieusement dans ses appartements. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert les dons de sa fille, Cora avait entrepris d'amonceler les connaissances dans le domaine. Zelena revint dans sa chambre, les bras chargés d'épais grimoires aux pages jaunes et cornées.

Les jours qui suivirent, la princesse en écuma les pages avec assiduité. Elle replongeait dans les grimoires dès qu'un temps libre lui était accordé. Elle ne trouva cependant aucun sort, aucune potion, aucune incantation qui lui aurait permis de donner vie à son lion de bois. Elle referma le dernier grimoire d'un coup sec, dépitée. Elle tourna autour de l'invention animale, cherchant quelque chose lui donnerait l'idée.

Elle haussa finalement les épaules : elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle mouva ses bras avec légèreté, comme si elle tissait des liens invisibles. Un livre poussa la porte, flottant, suivant la danse créée par Zelena.

« Ceci sera ta tête, annonça-t-elle. Tu feras toujours de bons choix. »

Le livre s'ouvrit, dévoila ses pages, noircies par les connaissances. La couverture d'en détacha et tomba mollement au sol. Les pages se fripèrent, se cornèrent encore et toujours. Elles se condensèrent. Les feuilles jaunies de l'ouvrage formèrent des sillons nébuleux. La cervelle ainsi faite trouva sa juste place dans la tête du lion.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et bailla, avec raideur néanmoins. Les yeux de la princesse de plissèrent de satisfaction et elle poursuivit, tandis qu'un bouclier apparaissait dans la pièce. Il était rayé de coups d'épées, vestiges que l'on devinait d'une bataille ardue.

« Avec ce bouclier de Lancelot, tu auras un courage à toute épreuve. »

Le bouclier fondit puis enveloppa tout le lion, le bois et ses rouages, d'une couche lisse et brillante. Il pénétra ensuite le bois, laissant de nouveau l'ambre boisée dessiner les traits du lion. Ce dernier inspira, d'une respiration longue et profonde, tel le preux chevalier qui s'apprête à faire un acte héroïque.

« Pour ton cœur, ceci devrait faire l'affaire... »

Zelena coupa un peu de ses cheveux, assez pour remplir sa main de jeune fille. Elle utilisa sa magie pour qu'ils se tissent et forment un cœur roux. Zelena ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un éclair vert, électrisa le cœur, lui donna la première impulsion de vie et d'amour car Zelena à cet instant était de ces enfants qui aiment vraiment, au delà des mots.

Le cœur était la dernière pièce apportée à l'édifice. Le lion s'ébroua. Il fit un pas, un vrai, pas de ce pas traînant qu'on lui connaissait. Il clignait des yeux à intervalle régulier. Sa poitrine se bombait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

Ce lion était plus vrai que nature, plus noble aussi. Zelena caressa sa fourrure, toujours rigide du bois.

« Tu seras Lambert, mon ami. », le baptisa-t-elle solennellement.

Dans l'ombre de la pièce, dissimulée en partie par la porte, Cora avait observée la scène. Elle réalisa alors que sa fille était peut-être cette grande sorcière en devenir, plus intelligente que les autres, car ce pouvoir, elle l'avait eu de naissance.

Lambert suscita bien de l'admiration de la part de chacun qu'il rencontra. On l'observait avec curiosité et fascination, crainte même. Car seule sa couleur indiquait qu'il fut autrefois autre chose que ce roi animal capable de se mouvoir avec aisance. Pourtant, il commençait à faire naître la haine des cendres...

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Lambert es le prénom du lion dans _Le magicien d'Oz_. **

**Le lion mécanique est inspiré de celui qu'à offert Léonard de Vinci au roi François 1er.**


	3. Chapter 3

La foule s'agglutinait dans la grande salle. La noblesse, l'aristocratie, la royauté se cessaient de s'émouvoir devant tant de talent et de beauté. On flattait le talent de Zelena, sa prouesse inégalée jusqu'alors. La princesse recevait ces éloges, avec modestie. Léopold recueillait un peu des lauriers de sa fille en prônant que l'éducation qu'il lui avait transmise était la source même de cette magie prodigieuse.

Et dans l'ombre, Cora observait, le regard et l'âme toujours plus noire. Elle aimait Zelena cela va sans dire. Cependant, elle s'attirait ainsi la lumière et Cora était reléguée au second plan de cette magnifique fresque royale. Le bonheur était amer.

La princesse Eva s'avança jusqu'à l'épouse du roi Léopold un sourire narquois sur le visage. Les années n'avaient pas effacé cette éternelle rancune qu'Eva avait contre Cora car elle en demeurait certaine : Zelena n'était pas la fille de Léopold quand bien même elle n'en avait pas encore la preuve formelle.

\- « Je me dois de féliciter la poule pondeuse du royaume, la darda-t-elle en guise de salutations. Il doit être bien douloureux d'être ainsi délaissée par ses pairs.

\- J'ai au moins une haute situation, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, répliqua Cora. A ce rythme, vous finirez vieille fille.

\- Toujours est-il, ma chère, que j'ai un titre royal sans avoir été obligé de défaire le nœud de l'hymen pour se faire...

\- Contrairement à vous, j'ai bien d'autres talents. »

Ces enfantillages n'étaient plus d'usage, et pourtant cette vieille querelle les poursuivait encore. Elles voulaient, chacune, se faire plus grande que l'autre. Aucun ne voulait céder du terrain.

\- « En quoi ?, lança Eva. Dites-moi. Je meurs d'envie de découvrir vos innombrables talents.

\- J'en ai un qui surpasse les autres de beaucoup. »

Sa fille était capable de donner vie à un lion mécanique elle se devait de faire quelque chose de plus surprenant encore.

« Je sais changer la paille en or. »

Les yeux d'Eva brillèrent. Elle sentait le mensonge, comme elle avait pu deviner sa présence il y a quelques années. Elle attira l'attention des autres convives en tapotant sur un des verres de cristal à leurs dispositions. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Lambert s'assit et Zelena posa sa main sur son encolure.

« La reine vient de me confier qu'elle sait changer la paille en or. » répéta Eva.

Les murmures se firent entendre, bourdonnant et fourmillant à travers la salle. Zelena détailla sa mère, surprise de cette confession pour le moins inattendue. Cora baissa un court instant les yeux vers le soleil, avant de se confier d'une dernière dignité avant la sentence.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir caché ce don, mon amour ?, s'étonna Léopold.

\- Le royaume vit dans l'opulence, il n'y en avait pas la nécessité, se justifia-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Oh Mère, montrez-nous !, s'écria Zelena avec envie. S'il vous plaît. »

Cora se contint et afficha un air entendu. Néanmoins, en croisant le regard de sa mère, Zelena réalisa son erreur bien qu'elle n'en mesurait pas encore l'ampleur.

\- « Allons, ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps, la pressa Eva. Montrez-vous.

\- Je ne le peux. Je préfère m'adonner à mon ouvrage la nuit, lorsque je suis seule. »

Eva esquissa un sourire, elle fit taire un gloussement, savourant déjà sa victoire. Elle savait que la reine ne pourrait se dérober à une telle promesse.

* * *

La fête s'était terminée un peu plus tard, apaisée. Cora faisait de grands pas dans sa chambre. On avait fait amener de la paille par centaines. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait, faisant s'abattre la honte, Eva serait triomphante.

« Bonsoir, _Dearie_. On dirait que quelqu'un a surestimé ses compétences. »

Cora découvrit l'intrus. Il était nonchalamment assis à un de ses fauteuils, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Il était vêtu d'un costume écailleux. Sa peau granuleuse et brillante lui donnait un aspect monstrueux et ses yeux jaunes ne faisaient que rajouter à son inhumanité. Il croisait ses longs doigts fins, guettant sa proie.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Cora.

\- Mon nom importe peu... Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que _moi_ , je sais filer la paille en or, jubila-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Que dirais-tu de cette babiole ? »

L'étrange personnage se saisit d'un collier orné de pierres précieuses. Cora donna son consentement elle devait pouvoir marcher la tête haute devant Eva et le royaume.

* * *

Cora présenta la paille, à présent filée comme des pelotes de laine. A leur éclat doré, on devinait la noblesse du matériau qui les composaient à présent.

Eva cacha difficilement son désarroi.

 _Comment cela était-il possible ?,_ songea-t-elle, désabusée.

Alors, plus orgueilleuse que jamais, Eva défia la reine de renouveler ce miracle. Cora accepta, par fierté. On fit amener plus de paille encore. Et, une nouvelle fois, le monstre aux yeux jaunes réapparut dans la pièce.

\- « Que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Ma foi, cette couronne fera bien mon affaire. »

L'étrange personnage se saisit d'une couronne de fine orfèvrerie. Cora donna son consentement elle devait pouvoir marcher la tête haute devant Eva et le royaume.

* * *

Le lendemain, de nouveau, la félicité couvrit Cora. On chantait ses louanges. Eva courbait l'échine mais la défia une dernière fois. On fit amener de la paille jusqu'à en gorger la chambre de la reine.

Alors, une troisième fois, cet homme monstrueux aux vêtements écailleux lui rendit visite. Cora lui demanda son prix. Alors, il se leva, fit crisser un de ses longs ongles crochu sur la coiffeuse. Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. L'éclat jaune de ses yeux à cet instant était d'une lueur malsaine. Il se fendit d'un sourire, se délectant du prix qu'il allait quémander.

« Ta fille. », siffla-t-il.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier de cette fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ta fille. », siffla-t-il.

Cora prit un instant pour comprendre sa demande.

\- « Pourquoi ma fille ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plus précieux qu'un enfant, n'est-ce pas, _Dearie_ ?

\- Ma fille vaut plus que tout l'or que vous pourriez faire de cette paille. »

Il rit, de ce rire glacial et sans vie qui pénètre jusque l'âme. Cora tressaillit, guère impressionnée bien que son aspect effrayant la repoussa quelque peu.

\- « Dans ce cas, vous devriez m'apprendre la magie, décréta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que ma fille faut bien plus, comme je vous l'ai dit. Elle est érudite et connaît l'art de la magie. »

L'homme hésita puis finalement hocha la tête ; le contrat fut ainsi passé.

« Pour une chose aussi importe, je préfère coucher cela sur le papier, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

Cora s'assit à son bureau. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier puis rédigea le contrat. Le plume crissait et courait sur le papier. L'homme s'approcha dans son dos pour lire le contrat. Cora se tourna vers lui. Leurs visages étaient proches.

\- « Quel est votre nom, déjà ?, demanda-t-elle suavement en regardant ses lèvres.

\- Ceci importe peu. De plus, connaître le nom d'une chose nous donne du pouvoir sur celle-ci.

\- Vous craignez de me donner du pouvoir sur vous ?, susurra la reine.

\- Personne n'est au-dessus de moi, siffla-t-il catégorique.

\- Dans ce cas, comment appelleriez-vous ce qu'il y a entre nous ? »

L'homme regarda ses yeux, puis descendit encore une fois sur ses lèvres. Un œil se risqua même à contempler un fugace instant la rondeur de sa gorge pleine. Cora esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle le lâcha pas du regard et lui tendit la plume.

« Certaines choses sont, pour l'heure, brumeuses et indéfinissables... » murmura-t-il, presque avec douceur.

Il signe le contrat son nom demeurant illisible dans l'écriture nébuleuse qu'était son écriture.

\- « Nous nous verrons demain soir ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Cela va sans dire. »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée ocre, sans laisser de trace de son passage.

* * *

Cora attendait nerveusement le retour de son bienfaiteur. Léopold ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur les talents de son épouse. Zelena était tout aussi admirative.

Cora attendait cette dernière entrevue avec angoisse.

« J'espère que ta fille a préparé sa malle.» gloussa-t-il de sa voix stridente.

Il s'avançait d'un pas léger et dansant. Son machiavélisme avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- « Je ne laisserais certainement pas ma fille aux mains de _Rumpelstilskin_.

\- Tu as donc découvert mon nom, _Dearie_. Grand bien te fasse.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »

Cora déroula le contrat, celui-là même qu'ils avaient signé pas plus tard que la veille.

\- « Je connais ce contrat. Je n'ai pas besoin de le lire, lança-t-il durement.

\- Pourtant vous n'avez pas lu ces lignes. »

Le grand Rumpelstilskin se figea, écoutant.

\- « _Lorsque le nom de celui qui file la paille en or sera révélé, il annulera le contrat dûment mentionné,_ lut Cora, victorieuse.

\- Impossible.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à obtenir votre nom. De fait, beaucoup l'écorche. »

Rumple fit apparaître le contrat dans sa main. Il le lut avec attention, son nez touchant presque le papier. Ses traits se durcissaient. Sa colère défigurait son visage.

« Vous aviez raison, déclara la reine, connaître le nom d'une chose nous confère un pouvoir sur celle-ci. »

Il bouillonnait à présent de rage amère.

Zelena poussa alors la porte. Elle entra, suivit de Lambert.

« Mère, regardez, il est plus vivant à présent. »

En effet, Lambert avait troqué le bois de son épiderme au profit d'une fourrure soyeuse et d'une crinière fournie. Cora n'y accorda pas attention. Elle se plaça entre sa fille et Rumpelsilskin.

« Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre, siffla le monstre. La leçon du jour me paraît instructive : la magie est le plus grand des pouvoirs. »

Il claqua des doigts. Zelena disparut, happé par un nuage ocre.

« Non ! », hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer la voix.

Cora tenta de l'atteindre mais elle avait disparu en un battement de cils.

Rumpelstilskin s'évapora. Il pesta encore, maudissant cette femme. Par sa faute, il ne pourrait jamais utiliser Zelena pour lancer le Sort Noir.

* * *

Cora avertit Léopold en hâte. Ce dernier leva son armée aussitôt tous devaient partir à la recherche de la princesse. Eva faisait apprêter son attelage son séjour touchait à sa fin. Le roi faisait seller son cheval quand Eva l'interpella :

\- « Il est étrange de vous voir vous donner tant de mal pour une bâtarde.

\- Que dites-vous ?, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Une servante m'a conté qu'un fromage fabriqué par votre épouse était rongé par les vers.

\- C'était là de la malchance, répondit Léopold sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ignorez-vous que cela est un signe d'adultère ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Cora tenta de retenir son époux par le bras, de l'éloigner de cette vipère, mais il n'en fut rien.

\- « Zelena a de magnifiques yeux bleus, le portrait royal lui rend justice, poursuivit-elle.

\- Certes...

\- Pourtant aucun de vous n'a les yeux bleus..., releva-t-elle presque candide. Cela est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? Ni vos parents, ni les vôtres. »

Se disant, sa voix se fit plus dédaigneuse à l'intention de Cora. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra.

\- « Est-ce vrai ?, s'enquit Léopold à l'intention de sa femme.

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Eva. Je suis allée rendre visite à ce meunier. Il a les yeux aussi noir que l'âne qui l'aide à transporter sa farine. Quand à sa défunte épouse, il m'a assuré qu'elle avait un regard sombre comme la nuit. »

\- Si aucun des parents que l'ont attribuait à Zelena n'avait ce regard azur, alors il devait y avoir un mensonge. Léopold eut tôt fait de comprendre le raisonnement.

Eva partit, satisfaite de la discorde qu'elle venait de semer.

Le souverain Léopold fit volte-face. Cora soutint son regard dur et froid.

\- « Mon paternel est couard et menteur, vous ne pouvez pas tenir ses paroles pour vraies.

\- La princesse Eva atteste pourtant du contraire et je nourris une tendre amitié à son égard.

\- Vous ne comptez pas croire les dires de cette princesse mièvre et rancunière ?, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne contestez-vous pas les abominations qu'elle a proféré contre vous ?, répliqua Léopold.

\- Zelena a disparu, nous discuterons de ceci plus tard, mon amour. » tenta-t-elle de minauder.

Il resta de marbre. La honte d'avoir vu son honneur bafoué le rendit brièvement sans cœur. Sa voix raisonna dans la cour, puissante, accablante :

« Gardes ! Faites-là sortir du palais. De cet instant, elle est déchue de sa couronne. »

Cora essaya bien d'échapper à ces cerbères mais ces derniers étaient trop nombreux. Elle fut chassée sans préambule, sans autre chose que les habits qu'elle portait sur elle.

* * *

Zelena ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. La chambre luxueuse du château se fana pour laisser place à une forêt sombre et silencieuse. La lune était pale et il était difficile de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Elle agrippa Lambert par la crinière il était la seule chose rassurante à des lieues à la ronde. On entendait le vent murmurer, siffler entre les branches. Un hibou hulula un peu plus loin.

Soudain, une tornade se dessina au loin. Zelena s'agrippa d'autant plus fort que sa peur était grande. Elle se recroquevilla près du lion. Lambert rugit avec force et courage espérant faire peur à l'orage.

La tornade les atteignit bientôt et les engloutit. Un éclair émeraude zébra le ciel, fendant la tornade en deux. On entendit Lambert rugir une dernière fois dans l'Enchanted Forest avant que tous deux ne disparaissent.

* * *

La respiration de Zelena s'accélérait. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait avait disparu. Il y avait encore Lambert mais ce monde ne ressemblait en rien à chez elle. Elle apercevait au loin de petites maisons qui aurait pu abriter des nains ou des gnomes et une longue rue pavé de briques jaunes s'étendait à pertes de vues.

« Heureusement que tu es là, Lambert... », chuchota-t-elle.

Mais le lion ne se mouvait plus. La magie de Zelena était devenue instable à cause de sa peur. Le cœur de Lambert avait cessé de battre et le noble ami était désormais immobile, figé dans le temps à jamais.

Zelena dut expérimenter pour la première fois de sa vie, la solitude véritable. Il n'y avait plus personne. Les habitants de ce monde lui semblaient hostiles, peu aimables. Elle se replia sur elle-même, cultivant sa magie à loisir. La tristesse remplissait son cœur, cependant. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Elle aurait tout donner pour les revoir.

Il est deux fées qui sont connues pour être bonnes amies quoique totalement opposée. Faustine, fée de la félicité et du bonheur, pense que le passé est une source inépuisable de bien-être. Dolores, fée de la douleur, est convaincu que le passé ne peut laisser qu'une blessure cuisante dans la chair. Tiraillée par ce dilemme, elles mirent à disposition des gens, les galoches du bonheur.

C'est là une chose fascinante. Ces chaussures peuvent s'adapter à n'importe quel pied pour le mettre à son aide. Elles ont aussi la particularité de transporter la personne qui les chausse au temps et au lieu qu'il désire.

La coïncidence veut que Zelena les trouva quelque part sur ce chemin de tuiles jaunes. Intriguée, elle y glissa ses pieds et claqua le talon par trois fois. Les briques solaires disparurent. Zelena se trouva sur un sol carrelé finement. Elle connaissait fort bien ce sol, tout comme ces murs. Son père était occupé à rédiger quelconque contrat avec un pays voisin. Sa mère était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Lambert était couché sur le sol, sa lente respiration grinçant par moment. Quel doux souvenir ! Il n'y avait pas lieu plus agréable pour Zelena que celui-ci, dans son foyer, avec sa famille et son plus précieux ami. Le souvenir était aussi beau qu'il était douloureux. La petite fille sourit et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Le bonheur passé aspire à la nostalgie il peut toutefois déchirer le cœur le bien des manières lorsque l'on sait que ces moments ne se reproduiront jamais...

Dans l'Enchanted Forest, Cora fit valoir ses talents de fileuse d'or et épousa le prince Henry. Regina vit le jour à son tour. Et l'ancienne reine, déchirée par le deuil de sa fille disparue, s'arracha le cœur pour se prémunir de la douleur dont peut faire souffrir l'amour. Elle se jura d'élever sa fille cadette avec dureté, pour ne pas qu'elle connaisse le même destin que sa sœur aînée.

Léopold fêta bientôt ses épousailles avec la princesse Eva. Il aurait bientôt cette fille que l'on nomme Snow-White.

Malgré tout ce que Zelena avait fait pour changer son destin, celui-ci avait inexorablement rejoint la route initiale. Elle deviendra verte de jalousie, persuadée que si elle en avait été digne, sa mère l'aurait cherchée.

La Sorcière de l'Ouest d'un temps est la fille miséreuse de toujours. Quelle ironie de constater que le peu d'apaisement qu'elle eut lui venaient de ces galoches du bonheur. Un véritable conte de fées.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je m'inspire du conte _Les Galoches du Bonheur_ d'Andersen. Je fais un rapprochement entre ces galoches et les chaussures que donnent Zelena à Dorothy pour retourner dans le Kansas.**

 **Faustine signifie « félicité » et Dolores « douleur ». Je leur ai donné un nom mais les personnages sont calqués sur les deux fées des _Galoches du Bonheur_ de Andersen.**

 **Au XIIIe siècle certains prétendaient que le fromage qui avait été fabriqué par une personne venant de commettre un adultère ne se conservait pas et était à bref délai envahi par les vers. ( )**

 **Les interactions entre Cora et Rumpelsilskin sont inspirés du conte de _Rumpelstilskin_ de Grimm.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. A bientôt ^^**


End file.
